Gustav is my Engel
by freiheit89
Summary: Naia meets Gustav schafer at her local Library and they click instantly. Only, both Gustav AND Naia are hiding something. But what?


A/N: Heyy peoples, What'cha been up too? I've been slaving over a hot computer, typing and typing and typing and typing and typing-----Oops Sorry, you can wake up now. Anyway (Do you find I say that alot??), I can't figure out a name for this story....I thought and thought and thought and thought and thought---Wakey, wakey. Anyway (OMG! There's that word again, where is it coming from?!) I want YOU to pick the name. Here's how this is going to work, you know Michelle right (If you don't, go read my "Bill Kaulitz's girl" serise)? I will wait two weeks from when I post this and then I'll check out what you have to say (I would like you to message them to me because if you comment it, someone might STEAL IT!), and then me and---MICHELLE AND I (Happy Mr.K? He really needs to get over himself AND STOP READING WHAT I'M TYPING DURING FREE TIME!) will look at them all and then pick the one we both agree on. The winner will get the great feeling of accoplishment.....anyway (*Gasp* There it is again--I wanna catch it....!) have funn thinking of names.

Luv y'all- Rina, your favorite, and currently HYPER, author.

How I met him. I wasn't ready for it. My life had always been ups and downs, good and bad. I didn't know that he'd come into my life and save me from myself.

A week before it happened. I was sitting in class, staring at the clock. It was the last class of the day and I wanted to leave. My little brother was going to a friend's house so I was going to walk around my small town, alone. I snuck a glance over at the guy I liked. Kyle. He was really cute. Long, dark hair that reached his shoulders and blue-green eyes. They were actually both, changing from blue to green, depending on what he was thinking about that day and I always wished I knew what he was thinking.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the bell rang, and I knew I had been staring. He looked at me for a second then left. I groaned and got up as well, going to my locker for my books. "See you later, Naia." My friend waved.

"Bye." I said. I left as quickly as possible and ran to the library, planning on leaving my bookbag there, like always. But before I left, I saw an interesting book that caught my eye. I took it off the shelf and started leafing through it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs but didn't think much of it, seeing as this was a popular section. I glanced up a little to see a guy, I guessed, standing close to me, reaching for a book. Being naturally shy, I shuffled over a bit and continued looking at the book in my hand.

"Excuse me." Came a German accented voice. "Can you help me?"

I looked up. Crap. Gustav Schafer?! Really?! I controlled my voice. "Sure. What do you need help with?" I was really good at acting. I'll help him, he'll leave, and he'll never know that I was a fan.

"Um, I'm looking for a certain book." I could tell he was nervous about being here. He probably didn't want to get reconised. "Called House of Scorpians."

I smiled and went right to the book, handing it to him. He looked surprised. "No. I do not know where everything is here. That is one of my favorites."

Gustav laughed. "It's one of mine too. I'm Gustav." I almost laughed at him. Why would he introduce himself? The whole world probably knew who he was.

"I'm Naia." I said, taking his outstreached hand. "Good to meet you." Just keep the act up, girl, I thought, just a little longer. And then my phone rang. "Shit" I searched through my sweater then quickly clicked the Ringer-off button. At least it was Jessie, her ringer is Three Days Grace, not Tokio Hotel (Like almost everyone elses, including Mom's).

Gustav was laughing again. I spun around and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "You should always put that on vibrate when your in here."

"I'm not stupid." I muttered. "I needed to hear it on the way here, in case my mum called." I put my phone in my jeans pocket, grabbed my sweater, and shoved my School stuff into a corner. "Well it was good meeting you but I wanna spend the little time I have in town to do something fun. Bye." Gustav said something but I barely heard it because I was already halfway down the stairs. I stopped when I saw Kyle sitting at one of the computers. Doesn't he have his own laptop he could happily use at his own house?

Anyway, to my luck, Kyle turned around when I hit the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and waved. "Hey Naia."

I walked over. It's not like we're not friends, we are, its just that I can't usually talk to him with noone else around. I remember last year, in grade eight, our french teacher made us sit next to each other and I always moved my desk over a little. But then she told the class to turn to the person next to them and ask a question.....Lets just say that neither of us moved, at all. Luckily, the teacher knew I was shy and didn't ask me to speak alot, and that was one of those times.

"Hi Kyle." I could see Gustav out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me! Hmm... "Whats up?" I asked Kyle, leaning down to see what was on the computer. Was I dreaming or did Kyle just tense up for a second?

Well if he did, he recovered quickly and said, "Nothing. Just checking my email, Facebook, other things." Then the awkward silence. "So...." Kyle said, trying to break it, "Why are you here? Don't you usally baby-sit your little brother?"

Since when did Kyle pay attention to my babbling that is directied at my friends? "Um..He went to a friends house so I'm staying in town till my mum's done work."

Kyle nodded. "Cool. You going to Emily's?" Emily was my friend and Kyle's. We actually made a joke one day about her and Kyle going out. She had pretty much gagged and said she would never because he was like a brother to her. Good thing I didn't grow up with them becuase then I'd be in a pretty big rut.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." I peaked upwards and Gustav was still staring. Kyle looked up too.

"Who is that guy? Hes been looking over here for 10 minutes....." Kyle turned back to the computer, probably wanting to ignore Gustav.

"You don't remember the presentation I did TWO DAYS AGO?" I told him. It was true. I JUST did a Tokio Hotel powerpoint on Wednesday! Maybe he doesn't pay attention. :-(

"Oh yeah. That's the---" Does he HAVE to think that hard??

"Drummer." He still looked a bit confused. "Gustav?" I groaned. Dense. :-)

"Oh. Why is he staring at you?"

"You ask too many questions." I mumbled. "I have to go. See ya."

"Bye." Kyle waved as I walked away.

"Do you enjoy staring at people you just met?" I directed the question at Gustav when I walked by him. He followed me out. I was actually getting annoyed by Gustav, which is a surprise.

"You never answered my question." Gustav said, smirking.

"I didn't hear it."

"I asked you where you were going." He took his glasses off and replaced them with sunglasses.

"Does it really matter?" I knew I sounded rude but he really was starting to get on my nerves. Then Kyle's voice popped into my head as I remembered his question; 'You going to Emily's?' "I'm going to a friend's." I took my iPod and put one headphone in, hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

No such luck.

"Oh." Gustav looked at the ground and I felt a little guilty. He was still walking with me but he was quiet now.

"Um, later. Right now I'm going to the coffee shop, wanna come?" I had a feeling in my stomach that told me I was going to regret that.

"If you don't mind..." He said. Uncertaincey was laced in his words.

"Nah. I would've felt like a douch if I was walking around by myself anyway."

Gustav laughed. We walked to the coffee place, got coffee (he had some canadian money on him), and talked for a while. He was an awesome guy once you got over the shock of who he was. We were having a pretty good time. Untill my Gustav-obsessed friend Kelsey walked in. She took one look at him and stopped dead.

Gustav ducked his head quickly and muttered something in German. I could speak German but it was said so quietly that I barley heard it.

I got up quickly. "Don't worry. I'll get rid of her." I walked over to Kelsey and propelled her to the back of the store. She resisted but I got her outside from the back door.

"Omigod! Is that Gustav Schafer?! Is it? Is it?" Her words were coming out fast. I clamped my hand over her mouth and she blinked at me. "What?" Came her muffled question.

"Calm down." I said taking my hand away. "Don't spaz out. He is nervous enough about being without his body-guard. You'll make it worse. Besides, he's talking to me, he followed me out of the library, AND he actually thinks I'm funny. Either he has head trama or he likes me. But I don't like him" I added the last part quickly so she wouldn't think I really did like him. She'd hate me.

"But it's GUSTAV SCHAFER! what do you expect me to do? Just walk away like he's not there?"

Yes, I thought. "No. Just don't act like an obsessed fan."

"But---"

"No. Either go away or do act like he's not there. Please?"

"Fine." She huffed. "But you owe me."

She walked away and ordered her coffee, only casting a glance a Gustav before she walked out.

"Wow. How'd you get her to go away?" Gustav asked when I had sat back down.

"Hmm?" I wasn't really paying attention but my brain registered the question a second later. "Oh. I just polilty asked her to leave." Not.

"Oh. Is she a fan?" That was the most ridiculous question I've ever been asked.

"Mhm." I muttered, still not listening. Then I remebered something. I had told Gustav that I didn't know him. Well I didn't REALLY tell him but it was inplied. Luckily, nothing clicked in his head to say that I did know him.

"Wow." He repeated. "I never really had a reaction like that before."

"What?" I asked him. He was known al over the world and he'd never got a reaction like that?

"I've never had someone act like that before. It's usually Bill, Tom or Georg who get those reactions."

"Oh come on. You're telling me that you've never had a fan flip over you?"

"Not like her. A few times I had people ask for my autograph and say that i'm awesome but not freak out. And them one of the others would show up and all the attention would go to them."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh." I really never knew what to say when people said things like that.

"I should get going." Gustav said, gettng up.

"Ok."

"Hey." He turned around to look at me, leaning on the table. "I had fun. We should hang out tomorrow."

"Sure." I smiled. Then he left. I looked at the table top and noticed a small piece of paper. His phone number. Oh, kelsey is going to HATE me.

"Ok." Then 


End file.
